prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 24, 2015 Monday Night RAW results
The August 24, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 24, 2015 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. This was the Raw after SummerSlam. Summary Glory, glory ... The Undertaker? Not if Paul Heyman has anything to say about it. Even though The Phenom technically defeated Brock Lesnar at SummerSlam, the initial tapout, unseen by the official, means The Conqueror and his advocate have a few issues with the victor of record. After some preliminary orating, The Beast and Heyman called out The Deadman for Round 3 and the call was indeed answered ... by Bo Dallas. The good news, as preached by the former NXT Champion, was that Brock Lesnar could indeed get retribution against The Deadman, if he only Bo-lieves. Five suplexes later Dallas didn't have much to say, but Paul Heyman did acknowledge, as Bo went spinning for a final F-5 that The Beast does, indeed, Bo-lieve. So at least there's that. It is, indeed, a new day, but those damn Dudleys are back to muck it up. Before that happened, though, the trombone-toting, freshly re-anointed WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day had to contend with The Lucha Dragons. Despite a spirited effort from the former NXT Tag Team Champions, New Day prevailed in relatively short order while Xavier Woods played “Taps” over the pinfall. And then, the bomb dropped. Cutting The New Day's celebration short, Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley returned to the shock of the champions and The Prime Time Players, who sat at commentary. The New Day didn't take kindly to the interruption, but they weren't ready for what came next. Fists were thrown, tables were gotten, and Xavier Woods took a Dudley Death Drop through the pine, while The Prime Time Players got a tension-filled standoff at ringside. Testify. Bray Wyatt's been preaching to follow the buzzards since the day he debuted in WWE. Now, the buzzards have brought him someone new. The Eater of Worlds picked the best possible time to reveal the newest, most monstrous member of his clan, as he and Luke Harper were on their heels in a SummerSlam rematch against Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose that saw them beat the Family with reckless abandon. Just before Reigns could administer the Spear to The New Face of Fear, however, the lights cut out and a bearded monster in a black sheep mask appeared. The figure laid waste to the former Shield brothers with what seemed like minimal effort before standing beside Harper & Wyatt in a show of solidarity. If not entirely whole yet, it would appear that The Wyatt Family has, at long last, grown. It ain’t easy being on Team Bella these days. The so-called queens of the Divas division have been on the losing end a lot since last Monday night; falling to two of PCB's three members, including Brie Bella's decisive drop against Becky Lynch at SummerSlam. The Divas division's self-appointed standard-bearers got a little more wind in their sails on Raw, though, when they defeated PCB in a Six-Diva rumble that began as a spat on “Miz TV.” The Bellas were all over the Divas division's resident besties from the beginning, swarming Charlotte and thwarting a late-game rush by Becky Lynch to save Paige when she found herself outnumbered too. She needed an assist from her teammates, but Alicia Fox took it home for her squad with a Scissor Kick to a reeling Paige. So much for The Lords of Darkness. King Barrett's failure at the “Battle in Brooklyn” cost Stardust a victory over his nemesis Stephen Amell, so The Prince of Dark Matter took his frustrations out on The Cosmic King Monday. He jumped Barrett moments before they were scheduled to team up once again, taking him down with the Queen's Crossbow. After that dastardly deed was done, Neville, who's butted heads with Barrett for months now, rushed the ring to get a piece of the former WWE Tag Team Champion and send him scurrying back to the stars. Perhaps there are a few more arrows, whatever color they may be, with Stardust's name on them. So why did Jon Stewart ram a chair into John Cena's gut and cost him his 16th WWE World Heavyweight Championship? Well, to paraphrase an old chestnut: He did it for Ric Flair. He did it for the people. He did it to preserve “The Nature Boy’s” record of 16 World Championships, though as Flair and John Cena pointed out to the former “Daily Show” host, he handed the U.S. Title to Seth Rollins on a platter in the process. So much for a Moment of Zen. The good news for Stewart? Cena doesn't hold a grudge against a guy doing what he felt he had to do. The bad news? He's gotta pay the piper, in the form of an Attitude Adjustment. Now, to win the title back. The Biggest Party of the Summer might be over, but that shouldn't stop the various revelers involved from getting their kicks in one last time. Four pairs of rivals teamed up and squared off in a monstrous Eight-Man Tag Team Match that pitted Ryback, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler & Cesaro against Big Show, Sheamus, Rusev & Kevin Owens, and the animosity clearly had not cooled after 24 hours. Almost everyone got involved in what turned out to be a knock-down fight (even Lana and Summer Rae brawled for a second). Cesaro swung Rusev to and fro, Ziggler withstood a beating from everyone involved, Ryback obliterated Kevin Owens, and finally, Orton capitalized on an accidental KO Punch to Sheamus by pouncing with an RKO to fell the Irishman. Big Show's night only got worse from there. Not only did Owens and Rusev team up to take him out, but the fan favorites also returned to make an example of the giant. Ziggler superkicked him, Ryback and Cesaro Gorilla-pressed him to the rafters and finally dropped him into Orton's waiting arms for another RKO. Bam. Seth Rollins demanded a statue to commemorate his historic title(s) victory over John Cena — an act that would effectively turn him into an icon. He didn't realize that he'd actually have to deal with The Icon when his moment finally came. Triple H's grand unveiling ofhis monument to “The Man” was ruined in epic fashion when the curtain surrounding Rollins’ effigy was revealed to be hiding Sting. The Vigilante expelled the two-time-over champion from the ring and laid hands on the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, apparently staking his claim on the supreme prize. To everyone's surprise, he got exactly what he wanted. In an exclusive interview on the award-winning WWE Network after Raw went off the air, WWE COO Triple H sanctioned a bout between The Architect and Sting for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions, commanding Rollins to finish what he started at WrestleMania. It's showtime. Results ; ; *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) (6:15) *Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper by DQ (10:37) *Team Bella (The Bella Twins & Alicia Fox) defeated PCB (Paige, Charlotte & Becky Lynch) (14:06) *Ryback, Dolph Ziggler (w/ Lana), Cesaro & Randy Orton defeated Sheamus, Kevin Owens, Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) & The Big Show (17:52) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman addressed the ending of SummerSlam RAW_1161_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_005.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_008.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_014.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_020.jpg The New Day v Lucha Dragons RAW_1161_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_049.jpg Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose v Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper RAW_1161_Photo_056.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_059.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_081.jpg Miz TV RAW_1161_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_092.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_096.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_103.jpg Team Bella v PCB RAW_1161_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_126.jpg Stardust assaults King Barrett RAW_1161_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_134.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_140.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_142.jpg Ric Flair and John Cena confronted Jon Stewart RAW_1161_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_165.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_166.jpg 8-Man Tag Team Match RAW_1161_Photo_172.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_182.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_186.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_197.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_205.jpg Sting crashed Seth Rollins’ statue celebration RAW_1161_Photo_207.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_209.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_215.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_220.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_223.jpg RAW_1161_Photo_229.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1161 results * Raw #1161 at WWE.com * Raw #1161 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1161 on WWE Network * Triple H NOC Exclusive on WWE Network Category:2015 television events